A Musa de Apolo
by Victoire Lestrange
Summary: Olhe, eu não queria ser uma meio-sangue. Isso é perigoso e mortal. Mas alguém pediu minha opinião? Claro que não! Meu nome é Percy Jackson - não ouse me chamar de Perséfone - e eu sou filha do Deus dos Mares. Quem disse que a puberdade é fácil?
1. Chapter 1

**A Musa de Apolo**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_"Olhe, eu não queria ser uma meio-sangue. Isso é perigoso e mortal. Mas alguém pediu minha opinião? Claro que não! Meu nome é Percy Jackson - não ouse me chamar de Perséfone - e eu sou filha do Deus dos Mares. Quem disse que a puberdade é fácil?"_

_

* * *

_

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **A super idéia dos deus do Olimpo estarem entre nós nos dias atuais pertence ao incrível Rick Riordan. Camarada, você só perde pra insuperável J. K. Rowling na minha lista!

**Nota: **Well, como já deu pra sacar na sinopse, na história o Percy é uma garota. Sim, pode me chamar de maluca. O fato é que, apesar de eu adorar livros onde garotos narram, eu sempre imaginei como seria caso o Percy fosse uma garota (cá entre nós, ele é muito fofo se comparado aos meninos pedidos por esse mundão).

**Nota¹: **Não tirem meu momento de glória, essa é a primeira Apolo/Percy em português, e eu estou super emocionada! Quer dizer, não aguento mais ter que ler usando o tradutor do Google, ele traduz tudo errado! #**desabafo**mode**on**.

**Nota²: **Eu tenho plena consciência de que, se precisasse ser um oráculo pra viver, eu morreria de fome. Nunca consegui fazer uma profecia decente... Mas quem sabe Apolo não me ilumina, hn?

* * *

**.**

**Primeiro Capítulo**

- _Meu pai desconhecido vem me visitar _-

**.**

No meu sonho, eu estava numa praia deserta nas Bahamas deitada de bruços numa canga verde da cor dos meus olhos com Orlando Bloom carinhosamente passando óleo de bronzear nas minhas costas. Era tão gostoso que eu sentia meus olhos se fecharem sozinhos.

Mas quando eu estava quase cochilando, Orlando sacudiu meus ombros com força. Abri meus olhos assustada, vendo a expressão insatisfeita na face dele. Dei um sorriso preguiçoso, voltando para minha posição inicial para continuar recebendo a massagem.

E levei mais uma sacudida.

Virei de costas, ignorando a areia que grudou por todo o meu corpo e esperei enquanto ele abria a boca sem som nenhum. "Percy! Percy, acorda!"

Franzi o cenho, porque diabos Orlando Bloom achava que eu estava dormindo se eu estava bem na frente dele com uma super careta por ele ter parado de fazer a massagem?

"Percy, eu vou te jogar pra fora da cama!" comecei a reconhecer aquela voz feminina que me chamava, definitivamente não era do Orlando. "Perséfone, eu juro que se você não levantar, vou jogá-la no chuveiro frio!"

Gemi derrotada abrindo os olhos, só uma pessoa no mundo me chamava de 'Perséfone': Minha mãe, Sally Jackson. "Poxa, mãe! Eu estava recebendo uma massagem do Orlando Bloom nas Bahamas!"

Ela riu pra mim, e só aquilo já valeu a interrupção. Ela tinha o maravilhoso cheiro de chocolate, baunilha, caramelo e todas as coisas deliciosamente doces que vendiam na loja onde ela trabalhava. "Orlando pode esperar, meu amor. Você tem escola."

Assoprei minha franja recém-cortada para longe dos meus olhos enquanto me arrastava para o banheiro. Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado a mulher do salão cortar, agora nem o rabo-de-cavalo que eu tanto gostava de usar segurariam minha franja. E eu odiava andar de presilha.

Terminei meu banho rápido, já que eu tinha lavado e secado meu cabelo ontem à noite. Eu teria que nadar hoje, então nem valia a pena perder a hora se ele ficaria molhado o resto do dia.

Vesti meu uniforme com pressa, correndo para a cozinha onde minha mãe já me esperava vestindo seu colorido uniforme de trabalho, minha barriga roncou só de ver as delicias azuis que ela preparou.

"Ora, então a princesinha resolveu ser responsável uma vez na vida e ir pra escola?" rolei os olhos suspirando mentalmente para controlar a vontade de tacar o bolo que eu estava comendo na cara de Gabe Ugliano, meu... _Padrasto_. "Espero que não cause problemas esse ano, garota. Mas é melhor eu nem ter muita esperança, não é?"

Abri a minha boca para das uma resposta afiada mas mamãe me lançou um olhar que me fez ficar em silêncio. "Seja boazinha, Percy. Gabe está apenas brincando, não é, querido?"

"Oh, sim, que seja." ele resmungou sem muita vontade se afundando na cadeira para se entupir de doces.

Assim que terminei de comer, Sally me arrastou pelos ombros para fora do nosso apartamento sem parecer se importar com algumas gracinhas que _'Gabe Cheiroso' _- se você o conhecesse, entenderia a ironia do apelhido. - disse a respeito de não fazer barbeiragens com o carro dele. E olha que nem era grande coisa.

"Então..." comecei quando estavamos mais ou menos na metade do caminho da minha escola. "Hoje vai ter campeonato de natação na escola, eu queria saber se vai das pra você ir."

Ela me olhou sorridente quando paramos num sinal fechado. "Claro que vou, querida! Não perderia a oportunidade de vê-la nadando sério!"

Me senti repentinamente animada com isso. "Que máximo e eu acho que finalmente vou conseguir completar um ano todo numa escola!"

Minha mãe entendia quando eu dizia que simplesmente as coisas aconteciam comigo, apesar de eu saber que a maioria dos pais achariam que isso é uma desculpa. Eu nasci com deficit de atenção e dislexia, o que tornava quase impossível eu me comportar normalmente numa escola.

As letras simplesmente saltavam para fora da página quando eu tentava ler e quanto mais eu me esforçava, pior ficava. E nem queira me ver tentar ler nervosa, é um horror. Eu também não consigo ficar parada num lugar, então prestar a atenção num monólogo de um professor da meia-idade é um desastre. O que me ocasiona várias detenções.

Mamãe me deixou no portão do colégio, promentendo voltar na hora da competição e a observei se afastar antes de ir procurar meu melhor amigo Grover.

Ele é um sujeito engraçado, parece ser vários anos mais velhos que eu - visto que na nossa sala ele é o único com acne e uma rala barbicha no queixo - e nasceu com uma deficiência nas pernas que o fazem andar mancando, como se cada passo doesse. Mas não se engane: Você tem que vê-lo correr quando é dia de enchiladas na cantina.

"Hey, Percy." caminhei até onde ele estava, estranhei o fato de estar tão animado. "E ai? Sua mãe vai poder vir ver você disputar?"

"Oh, sim!" respondi sorrindo, esquecendo momentâneamente o que ia perguntar. "Ela disse que vai pedir para sair do trabalho na hora das provas, você vai ficar na primeira fila, né?"

Perguntei esperançosa. Quando vim pra cá, Grover era meu único amigo e, apesar de me meter em várias brigas para defendê-lo dos outros, ele valia a pena. Era como ter um irmão mais velho e mais novo ao mesmo tempo.

"Jackson!" gruni baixinho quando os gêmeos Nancy e Daniel Bobofit me chamaram, abrindo caminho a cotoveladas pelo corredor lotado. Eu os odiava. Grover tinha medo deles. _Muito_ medo. "Fiquei sabendo que vai dar uma de sereia hoje, não se afogue muito, tá?"

Senti um sorriso debochado nascer no meu rosto enquanto olhava na cara feia da Nancy, sem me intimidar com o quase um palmo de diferença entre nossas alturas. "Nossa, Nancy, tem tanta inveja assim de mim? Não se preocupe, no mar até as baleias boiam." disse propositalmente alto o suficiente para todos escutarem.

"Isso não foi legal, Percy!" Grover sussurrou enquanto nos afastávamos. Olhei-o cética. "Okay, foi legal mas não foi muito esperto. Ela já não gosta de você e..." fiz um sinal para ele se calar. Aqueles malas já me odiavam o bastante e isso não mudaria só por causa de uma brincadeirinha. O que eu tinha a perder?

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

**

* * *

**

Do vestiário eu conseguia ouvir o meu professor de Educação Física esplicando as modalidades e dando o nome dos participantes de cada competição. Eu tinha me escrito para todos os tipos de nado, eu me sentia bem na água. Grover dizia que achava que eu era meio peixe.

Eu sempre dava de ombros, nunca conheci meu pai então... Quem sabe ele não era um tritão?

O pensamento me fez rir. "Percy?" Katia Archibald me chamou timidamente, ela já estava de touca e com os óculos de natação pendurados no pescoço. "Boa sorte, você foi magnífica nos treinos."

Sorri agradecida para ela, fechando meu casaco por cima do maiô. "Obrigada, Katia. Espero que você ganhe nas suas modalidades." como a maioria, ela só tinha se inscrito para dois estilos diferentes, e sempre com bom espaço para descanso entre eles.

A arquibancada em volta da piscina estava lotada e eu me sentia bem com isso, minha mãe dizia que eu era naturalmente exibicionista. Acho que é por isso que eu nado tão melhor nas competições, durante os treinos eu vou quase devagar.

Falando na minha mãe, ela estava sentada ao lado do Grover batendo palmas quando meu nome foi anunciado e eu me posicionei jogando o casaco em qualquer lugar. Notei que ela parecia um pouco tensa e, ao lado dela, um homem _muito_ bonito com cabelos tão negros quanto os meus e olhos verdes (estranhamente idênticos aos meus) vestindo um caro terno risca giz sorria animado.

O mais engraçado é que, por mais que ele parecesse insanamente rico, eu achava que ele pareceria mais natural usando uma bermuda, uma camisa e um chapéu de pesca. Balancei a cabeça com a idéia insana.

Quando o professor apitou, dei um impulso moderado (hey, eu queria ter um fôlego para as outras provas!) e quase instantâneamente comecei a dar braçadas na água. O resto do pessoal estava quase um corpo de distância de mim.

Ganhei a prova com um larga vantagem e quando eu voltei a superfície, tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Se eu tivesse piscado, acho que teria perdido.

Pareciam um cruzamento entre uma mulher e uma águia, eu não sabia dizer com certeza. Entraram voando pela janela principal, fazendo chover cacos de vidro em cima de todos nós. "Matem todos que tem o cheiro da garota!" a maior de todas, que eu presumi ser a líder, gritou com a voz aguda para as outras antes de avançar velozmente pra cima de... _Mim_.

Apoiei meus braços na borda da piscina, me impulsionando para fora d'água e ignorando a dor chata nos meus braços cortados. As pessoas corriam para todos os lados, tentando achar a melhor saída e, então, senti um par de braços quentes me abraçando. Reconheci o terno do homem sentado ao lado da minha mãe.

_Mãe_.

Virei a cabeça a tempo de ver uma daquelas harpia investir sobre ela, mas Grover a interceptou dando-lhe um chute com seus _cascos_. Engasguei quando o homem me colocou no colo e, como se eu não pesasse nem dois quilos, correu em direção à eles, brandindo um tridente enorme. Eu tinha certeza de que ele não estava ali a alguns instantes.

"Leve a Percy, é ela que eles querem!" ouvi Sally gritar quando mais e mais harpias entraram pelo buraco feito pelas primeiras. "Tire ela daqui, não deixe que eles a peguem!"

A última visão que tive da minha mãe foi uma determinação feroz enquanto empurrava Grover para perto e, então, senti um puxão no estômago. O resto foi só escuridão.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

**

* * *

**

Minha boca tinha um gosto delicioso, parecia ser dos biscoitos que a minha mãe fazia pra mim nos finais de semana quando Gabe dizia ir para convenções do trabalho. Não sei quem ele queria enganar, mas nós estavamos falando de um burro com 'B' maiúsculo.

"Ela está acordando, Grover! Pare de tentar abrir um buraco no chão!" ouvi a voz desconhecida de uma garota e forcei meus olhos a se abrirem. Ela era bonita, apesar de um pouco mal cuidada, seus cabelos eram loiros e seu olhos um tom cinza incrível. "Olá, Percy. Estava me perguntando quando acordaria."

Eu não sabia se ela estava sendo irônica (um desconto para alguém que acabou de acordar de um susto), e já ia dar uma resposta engraçadinha quando Grover a empurrou para o lado me esmagando num abraço doloroso. "Pééérrcy, você me matou de preocupação! Achei que tinha entrado em coma, ou em choque, ou..."

"Calma ai, amigo." sorri me soltando do seu abraço. "Quanto tempo eu estou apagada? E... Ai caramba! Cadê a minha mãe?"

A loira limpou a garganta. "Já é de manhã, então você dormiu o bastante. Sua mãe voltou para o trabalho depois que saíram e já a informamos que você está bem."

"Obrigada." não consegui pensar em nada melhor antes da porta do quarto se abrir e o homem que me salvou passar por ela, muito mais descontraído de bermudão e camiseta. Não consegui freiar o sorriso. Seja lá ele quem for, ou como me tirou de lá, eu tinha uma dívida com ele. "Hey, valeu mesmo por ter me ajudado. Acho que eu estava em choque."

Ele sorriu, parecendo repentinamente muito jovem e fez um sinal para a loira e o Grover nos deixarem sozinhos. "Você está tão crescida, Percy."

A conversa estava começando perigosa demais. "Er... A minha médica sempre me achou um pouco pequena, apesar de eu comer de tudo." eu disse.

"Aposto que come, sua mãe não aceitaria de nenhum outro jeito." assisti enquanto ele suspirava e se sentava ao meu lado na cama. "Sabe quanto tempo eu espero o dia de estar assim com você? Sabe o quanto eu quis que você soubesse da minha existência e não apenas a condenada sombra do seu pai que a abandonou antes de nascer?"

Engoli seco, esse não era um dos meus assuntos favoritos. "Quem é você? Algum tipo de anjo-da-guarda que gosta de pesca?"

"Não, Percy. Eu sou seu pai."

A resposta dele me fez congelar no lugar, meus olhos embaçados de lágrimas. "Isso não é engraçado! Não sei o que você ouviu mas eu não gosto de brincadeiras assim! Mamãe me disse que o papai era um 'homem do mar' e que precisou deixá-la. Mas eu... Eu não..."

"Tudo bem, querida." ele me abraçou e foi como quando minha mãe me abraçava. Quente, aconchegante, protetor. "Eu fui obrigado a vê-la crescer longe de mim por motivos maiores que eu. Mas isso não muda o que eu sinto por você."

Me afastei dele, olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes tão idênticos aos meus sem saber o que pensar. Lá estava a prova, aquelas semelhanças que não se encontra em cada pessoa de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. A prova de que ele dizia a verdade, que ele era o meu pai. "Porquê me abandonou? E porquê apareceu agora?"

"O Senhor Zeus me deu permissão para contar a você, deixá-la saber o porquê de coisas assim estarem acontecendo." eu ouvi direito? Ele disse mesmo Zeus? "Sim, querida, sou Poseidon, deus dos Mares e dos Terremotos. E você é minha filha, uma meio-sangue."

Senti meus olhos se abrirem em choque. Deuses? Zeus? Poseidon? Meio-sangue?

"Você só pode estar brincando." balbuciei com medo de acreditar no que ele estava dizendo. "Quer dizer, os deuses são mitos, criados na grécia e..." maldita hora em que eu não prestei atenção nas aulas de mitologia.

"Esse é o Acampamento meio-sangue, você vai encontrar tudo o que precisa aqui, Annabeth - a menina que estava aqui -, apesar de ser filha de Athena, concordou em ajudá-la." o modo com ele disse 'Athena' foi quase enojado. "Preciso ir, tenho uma reunião com o conselho. Venho te visitar depois." depositou um beijo na minha testa. "_Não olhe_."

Fechei os olhos e, assim que o fiz, todo o quarto foi envolvido numa luz incandescente. Acho que eu me tranformaria em pó se olhasse.

Bem, eu tinha acabado de conhecer meu pai, ele era um deus e tinha ido se unir aos outros deuses por algum motivo. E ele tinha dito que iria vir me visitar.

Larguei meu corpo na cama, repentinamente precisando de mais uns minutos de sono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **A super idéia dos deus do Olimpo estarem entre nós nos dias atuais pertence ao incrível Rick Riordan. Camarada, você só perde pra insuperável J. K. Rowling na minha lista!

**Nota: **Well, como já deu pra sacar na sinopse, na história o Percy é uma garota. Sim, pode me chamar de maluca. O fato é que, apesar de eu adorar livros onde garotos narram, eu sempre imaginei como seria caso o Percy fosse uma garota (cá entre nós, ele é muito fofo se comparado aos meninos pedidos por esse mundão).

**Nota¹: **Não tirem meu momento de glória, essa é a primeira Apolo/Percy em português, e eu estou super emocionada! Quer dizer, não aguento mais ter que ler usando o tradutor do Google, ele traduz tudo errado! #**desabafo**mode**on**.

**Nota²: **Eu tenho plena consciência de que, se precisasse ser um oráculo pra viver, eu morreria de fome. Nunca consegui fazer uma profecia decente... Mas quem sabe Apolo não me ilumina, hn?

* * *

**.**

**Segundo Capítulo**

- _O deus do Sol me faz uma consulta grátis _-

**.**

"Relaxa, Percy." Grover sussurrou pra mim enquanto me guiava pelo labirinto de mesas, "Basta ignorar, eles só estão curiosos. Você é a primeira filha do deus dos Mares em séculos." rolei os olhos grunindo baixinho. Era fácil me mandar ficar calma, não era pra ele que todos aqueles olhares estranhos e penetrantes estavam direcionados.

De uma mesa super lotada, todas as 'criança' me olhavam maliciosamente, como se estivessem se perguntando: '_Hey, será que ela tem algo que valha a pena nos bolsos?_'. Um dos pares de olhos chamou a minha atenção naquela mesa, o garoto era lindo demais! Claro que possuía os característicos traços élficos dos outros, mas ele parecia se destacar como ouro no meio da prata - poético, pois é. Garotos me deixam um pouco idiota, fazer o quê? Percebi que o estava encarando quando ele sorriu um tanto pomposo pra mim, dando uma piscadinha. Não pude me impedir de corar.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, Grover seguiu meu olhar. "Oh, então você já reparou no galã do acampamento." ele riu. "Aquela mesa é dos filhos de Hermes, tome cuidado com os pertences perto deles. O que você estava olhando se chama Luke Castellan, ele é o conselheiro do chalé deles e o melhor espadachim dos últimos trezentos anos, apesar de Thalia sempre dar cabo dele quando lutam. Você vai entender depois."

Retribuí o sorriso do garoto chamado Luke e continuei minha varredura pelas mesas. Senti meus pulmões congelarem - se é que isso era possível, enfim. - quando meus olhos se encontraram os de uma garota _realmente_ mal-encarada, seus lábios estavam apertados de raiva e, apesar de eu ter certeza de que seus olhos eram castanhos, era como se lava quente estivesse borbulhando sob suas pálpebras. Era assustador. Quase ri da ironia do meu destino, me livrei de Nancy e Daniel Bobofit pra ganhar alguém pior que ambos juntos.

Seus irmãos não pareciam muito melhores, era quase como se eu tivesse acabado de chutar a mãe deles de um penhasco.

"Aquela é Clarisse La Rue e eu sei que você a achou parecida com a Nancy mas... _Pelo amor dos deuses_, não faça nada estúpido como costumava fazer. Ela não vai só te socar, vai enfiar a lança elétrica que o Ares deu de presente bem na sua barriga e rodar." afastei meus olhos daquela mesa rapidamente, o lance de enfiar lançar e rodas eram convincente o suficiente pra mim. Clarisse-sei-lá-das-quantas estava fora de qualquer comentário engraçadinho.

Parei meus olhos numa mesa que começou a dar risadinhas quando me virei para eles, e quase não consegui impedir meu queixo de cair. Era fácil adivinhar que Afrodite era a mãe daquelas crianças simplesmente olhando para elas. Todos carregavam espelhos e, tal como Narciso, de tempos em tempos se encaravam jogando um beijinho. Preciso falar como isso é doentio? A única semelhança visível entre eles era a beleza arrebatadora, porque eles não tinham um padrão de feições como Hermes ou os olhos igualmente ameaçadores de Ares. Mesmo assim era bom para os olhos - e ruim para o ego - olhar para aquela mesa. Eles pareciam felizes o tempo todo, a tal Clarisse devia aprender um pouco de Carpe Diem¹ com eles.

Grover piscou momentaneamente corado. "Você já deve ter sacado que eles são filhos da Afrodite, né? Só tome o cuidado de não chateá-los, eles tem uma flechas assustadoras que podem fazer duas pessoas se apaixonarem ou duelarem até a morte por ciúme." ele estremeceu. "É terrível." balancei a cabeça desnorteada quando um grupo de garotos daquela mesa sorriu sedutoramente pra mim, fazendo com que minha mente ficasse praticamente em branco. "Outra coisa," meu melhor amigo pegou meus ombros, sacudindo um pouco. "Eles são extremamente sedutores, isso distrai os inimigos. Não se esqueça."

Annabeth estava sentada com várias crianças que pareciam ser tão cabeçudas quanto ela e todos os olhos cinza me analizavam como se perguntassem para si mesmos: '_Será que vale a pena?_'. Decidi que eu não seria muito próximo deles.

A próxima mesa era a praticamente a única que realmente parecia simpática enquanto me olhava - isso é, se você não contar os sorrisos flertadores que os filhos de Afrodite me deram -. Todos eram loiros e tão lindos quanto os narcisistas da outra mesa, mas tinha algo reluzente neles. E foi ai que eu percebi de quem eles eram filhos: Apolo, deus que depois de Zeus foi o mais influente e venerado de todos os da Antiguidade clássica. O grande deus do Sol, da _beleza_, da _perfeição_, do _equilíbrio_, da _razão_ e da _medicina_, patrono do Oráculo de Delfos.

Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente quando percebi que soava como uma daquelas fãs que sabem até porque o ídolo usa determinada pasta de dentes, mas o 'mito' de Apolo foi a única coisa que eu realmente aprendi nas aulas. Quer dizer, eu até me forcei a tentar ler com a minha dislexia! Tinha algo em toda a lenda dele, desde a jornada triste de Leto para dar à luz por causa do ciúme de Hera - minha deusa menos favorita de todas desde sempre - que, não sei, me inspirava. Minha mãe - finalmente entendi o porquê - sempre contava lendas gregas pra mim, e eu sempre pedia que ela repetisse essa.

Balancei a cabeça para me livrar dos pensamentos tolos.

Senti o que parecia ser dedos gélidos acariciando minha nuca e me virei imediatamente procurando a causa. Olhos negros me prenderam como correntes de escuridão enquanto seus lábios macios se contorciam num sorriso. Vi uma garota um pouco mais velha que eu dar uma cotovelada no garoto e murmurar algo como '_Pare de brincar com a nossa prima, Nico! Tio Posseidon não vai gostar se souber disso_'. Somando dois mais dois era óbvio que eles eram filhos de Hades. Então, na mesa de maior destaque, só podia ser...

Uma garota meio punk pegou meu olhar e franziu um pouco mais a testa em desafio. Senti meu próprio temperamento explosivo borbulhar enquanto ignorava as pontadas um pouco dolorosas no meu estômago. Ela tinhas olhos de tempestade, era quase possível ouvir um trovão soando ao fundo, mas eu notei um tanto convencida que ela ficou mais cautelosa quando eu devolvi seu olhar. Eu não sabia o porquê dela me olhar com mais ódio que o pessoal de Ares, mas se eu não abaixava a cabeça para os Bobofit, não era pra _ela_ que eu ia começar a abaixar.

Todos engasgaram olhando para algo acima da minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que um centauro - _eu acho_ - soou uma trombeta.

Levantei os olhos a tempo de ver um tridente luminoso e chamativo flutuar sobre mim. Bem, agora eu entendia o que minha mãe queria dizer com eu ser 'naturalmente exibicionista'. Na verdade, ela estava falando: '_Você gosta de se exibir tanto quanto seu pai_'.

Hahá, Grande P., morri de rir.

"Ei, Percy?" olhei para o rosto extremamente pálido do Grover. "Acho que você acabou de desafiar a filha de Zeus para um duelo."

Merda.

* * *

Descobri, para o meu desespero, que o jogo de capturar a bandeira era um _pouquinho_ mais violento que o que eu jogava quando criança. A quem estou querendo enganar? Era uma carnificina! Eu tinha optado por não fazer esgrima na escola exatamente pela mim... Incapacidade de lutar corpo-a-corpo, mas aparentemente ia liderar um ataque em massa hoje. Misericórdia.

A única parte boa nisso tudo é que Luke e Lee Fletcher - um super lindinho filho do Apolo - decidiram que suas casas ficariam ao meu lado. E Annabeth também, é claro. ("O quê? Sabe quanto tempo todos nós esperamos para ver a Thalia levar uma surra?" ela me disse), seria engraçado, se a pessoa que tivesse que dar a surra não fosse eu. Juro, eu quase conseguia ver meu pai lá do seu palácio, sentado confortavelmente num sofá comendo pipoca enquanto uma punk muito puta chuta minha bunda.

"Percy," tentei parecer confiante enquanto Luke me ajudava a vestir uma merda de uma armadura que parecia pesar mais que eu. "Fica tranquila, Annabeth vai armar todos os planos, só fiquei beirando o lago, para ter uma vantagem se te encurralarem para um corpo-a-corpo."

Engoli seco. "Corpo-a-corpo? Mas no que estar perto do lago iria me ajudar?" ele me deu um olhar meio exasperado. "Oh, sim, é claro... Filha do Grande P., eu esqueci."

Lee se juntou à nós e pareceu pensativo por um momento. "O principal ponto fraco dela é deixar a perna esquerda totalmente exposta quando vai atacar, você só precisa ser rápida o suficiente pra dar um chute no tornozelo dela e acabou." ele sorriu, como se não houvesse acabado de me dar uma dica de como quebrar o tornozelo de alguém. "Annabeth está espalhando meus irmãos por pontos estratégicos, eles vão incapacitar tantos inimigos quanto for possível. Os garotos de Athena e Hermes vão se dividir, metade fica pra segunda defesa e o resto vai capturar a bandeira e cobrir o portador de qualquer ataque."

Na teoria até que parecia ser bem fácil, o problema era na prática quando eu estaria morrendo de medo, principalmente porque a tal da Clarisse tinha, alegremente, se juntado ao grupo 'nós-odiamos-a-Percy-porque..." o motivo ainda não estava bem claro pra mim.

O centauro que soou a trombeta mais cedo pediu para o pessoal sair e logo me deu uma caneta esferográfica dizendo que era um presente do meu pai. Não consegui reprimir minha lingua. "Puxa, agradeça à ele mas eu não acho que tenho tempo de fazer meu testamente antes de morrer. Ou talvez ele queira que eu espete ela com a caneta até a morte." tentei fazer uma careta ameaçadora fingindo furar o peito dele.

Acho que eu nunca teria muita chance como comediante, dei de ombros.

"Essa é Anaklusmos, querida prima." virei instintivamente para a voz e dei de cara com o filho do Hades. "Feita de bronze celestial e só machuca monstros, imortais e semi-deuses como nós. " ele a examinou por um momento e depois me entregou. "Faz um inferno de um estrago, tome cuidado com órgãos vitais."

Anotação mental.: _Como eu vim parar nesse lugar?_

* * *

Quando eu recuperei a consciência, pensei que tinha morrido. Meus olhos estavam tão desfocados que eu só conseguia ver que algo dourado plainava sobre mim, e era tão bonito que eu tive que esticar o braço para tocá-lo. Péssima idéia. O bom foi que eu descobri que ainda estava viva, a parte ruim foi que meu estômago estava doendo tanto que eu preferia continuar inconsciente. Gruni tocando minha barriga de leve e percebi que estava enfaixada, e que a atadura estava ficando úmida. Não quis nem olhar.

"Percy," pisquei algumas vezes e dei de cara com o rosto bonito do meu pai, sinceramente eu nunca me cansaria de olhar pra ele. "Oh, que bom que você acordou." eu tinha certeza que meu rosto demostrava todo o meu choque quando meu pai me agarrou num abraço de ferro. E doeu, _maldição_ como doeu.

"Vai com calma Grande P." dei uma risada fraca e então reparei aonde eu estava. "Porque raios eu estou na enfermaria?"

Meu pai abriu a boca para responder mas a 'coisa dourada' que eu tinha visto antes apareceu com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. "Percy, é bom te ver de olhos abertos, linda." todo o sangue do meu corpo se dirigiu as minhas bochechar. Maldição, eu conhecia aquele sorriso e jeito meio surfista. "Bom, sua amnésia aconteceu porque o 'Grande P.' ai decidiu que você merecia uma benção especial por desafiar minha meio-irmã. Teria ido tudo bem, se Clarisse não tivesse dado Veneno Sagrado pra Thalia banhar a espada dela." Apolo fez uma careta de desgosto. "Papai mandou suas desculpas e disse que isso não vai mais acontecer."

Poseidon amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. "Desculpas? Se fosse na Antiguidade clássica aquela Skýla ² seria amarrada a dois touros e..."

"Opa, opa, opa..." enterrompi seus delírios antes que eu vomitasse nos sapatos italianos do meu primo (- _eu estava me sentindo por poder chamá-lo assim_). "Parou ai mesmo, acho que meu estômago não aguenta a imagem mental."

O mais triste foi que eles riram.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

¹ **Carpe Diem** é colha o dia, aproveite o dia. Essa expressão é má utilizada por muitas pessoas como fundamento para explicar que se deve aproveitar o dia para aproveitar seja de qualquer maneira, isto é, aproveitar de forma egoísta, individualmente. O modo certo de utilizá-lo é como um ensinamento para aproveitar o dia para produzir algo frutífero para si e para outrem, especialmente para os outros para que esses possam crescer.

² **Skýla **é a fonética de **σκύλα** , que significa algo como '_Cadela_' ou '_Vadia_' em grego.


End file.
